


Michael Finds a Way

by abbeytre3



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, jeremy still has the squip, litterally just michael in heels, prehalloween, thats what this whole sorry excuse is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeytre3/pseuds/abbeytre3
Summary: When the man at Payless tells him that all he needs to change is everything to get past the optic nerve blocking, Michael decides that's not too bad of a price. His feet are gonna hurt.





	Michael Finds a Way

**Author's Note:**

> I made a shitty tumblr text post and here I am. I had to.

Michael was at the mall, drowning his sorrows in an Oreo Dairy Queen Blizzard. His mom having kicked him out of the house for the day for being too mopey.

“Some bright air and sunshine will do you some good honey!” She called out cheerfully as she slammed the door in his face.

So now he was here, in the food court right across from Payless, where it had all started. Payless, wait a minute. That guy that sold Jeremy the Squip, he would know how to deactivate it! Or get around it! Or know more than the internet, which was zilch. It was a few days before Halloween and Michael just wanted his best friend back, who else was he supposed to play the special edition of Apocalypse of the Damned with? And who else would he make fun of for stuffing their cheeks chipmunk style with candy. And who would he fantasize about when— whoah. So not getting into his much too vivid imagination in the middle of a Payless.

Michael saw the same gangly sour faced man in the back and was probably the only person in the world happy to see him. He shouted, “Hey I have a question about the SQ—”

Before having to duck as an empty shoebox was thrown at his head.

“God are you always so loud kid? Keep your voice down for the sake of Ganon.”

The sour faced man, having previously only bit one lemon, now looked like he had swallowed twenty. “What do you want?” he growled.

“How do you get around the optic nerve blocking? Even if it’s just for a minute. I really need to speak to my Jer— I mean Jeremy.” He nervously laughed, “Just Jeremy.”

The man snorted, “Good luck kid. The thing identifies by height and shape. Unless you manage to grow an inch or two that thing’s not going to be fooled.” He then raised an eyebrow when Michael stood there thinking, “At least think in the front of the store if you have to tax your brain.”

As he moved down the aisle to get to the front of the store, Michael thought hard, changing his shape wouldn’t be hard, just don’t wear his sweatshirt for a day, considering how much he wore it, it was practically part of him. So it would be uncomfortable, but doable. But height, how?

And that is when Michael passed by the ladies shoe section and a pair of bright shiny red stilettoes grabbed his attention. Before he could even question himself he grabbed them delicately off the shelf and slipped them on his sockless foot. His mother having conveniently thrown a pair of old flip flops at his head when he tried to come back inside for shoes.

He wobbled a few times, and nearly fell over, but it definitely improved his height. It was Saturday. He had the whole weekend to practice.

 

 

On Monday morning, dressed in a tight Pacman tee-shirt that he last wore in eighth grade, conveniently displaying his matching tattoo, and sporting a stellar pair of heels, Michael strutted into school. He swaggered, he preened. The shoes forced him to stand up straight, to walk with a stride not a shuffle, and he appeared to exude confidence.

He was dying inside. Apparently having never worn a pair of heels in his life, and then suddenly wearing them for two days straight murders your feet.

He got three wolf whistles by the time he made it halfway to his locker and he was done dying inside and was instead ready to commit a felony by way of pointy heel.

Entering the combination for his locker, Michael internally berated himself for not looking for Jeremy sooner. At this hour, he would have to wait until lunch, and by then he would be in crutches.

Or so he thought when he heard a hoarse scream from right behind him, “Michael!”

Spinning on his heel, a trick he was rather proud of, Michael came face to face with none other than Jeremy Heere, the man he would fuckin go through hell for, who apparently thought Michael wasn’t even good enough to look at.

Raising his chin impetuously, he tried to ask disdainfully, though his voice still wobbled, “What do you want Heere?”

Jeremy didn’t appear to notice, the way he was eyeing Michael hungrily.

 

 

Even the Squip cannot completely overcome teenage hormones and a lust for a friend who was probably a bit more than a friend, and really who gets off to their best friends voice and, and he’s getting off track here.

But the point was, Michael was cute in the nerdy sort of way that some people are into and if you’re name is Jeremy Heere, is completely head over heels for. Sure Christine was great, amazing really, but Jeremy rationalized that it was perfectly fine to be crushing one two people. And really it was a bit more than a crush and come on! It’s not like he can rant to Michael about Michael! So when he started… changing, it was just easier to choose one, and Michael was Michael, and why was he explaining this to himself anyways?

Then, Michael walked into school.

The Squips programming broke a little bit and Jeremy was able to see Michael for the first time in ages, and want to. And boy was Michael something to look at.

 

 

Michael rubbed the bridge of his nose, a silent Jeremy is not what he was going for. He tried again, “What do you want Jeremy?”

“I want your dick.”

The hall went deadly silent as Michael internally combusted. “Y-you what?”

Jeremy slowly repeated himself, backing Michael into a closed locker, “I. Want. Your. Dick.”

Michael pushed his shoulder to no avail. “Dude you can’t just say stuff like that?!” He then ducked under Jeremy’s arm, screw his books, something was obviously wrong. Jeremy was way too akward to say anything like that! And to Michael no less!

As Michael tried to step down the hall, his heel made one clink before he could move no further. Michael looked down at his hand being grasped between two of Jeremy’s The boy’s face was deadly serious as he looked from the heels and traveled upwards to meet Michael’s eyes, “Take. Me. Now.”

“I-it’s the Squip. Making you say that. Somehow! You don’t mean that!”

Jeremy surged forward and kissed Michael messily. It was a blur of scraped teeth, a bloody lip, and knocked glasses, but Michael couldn’t have been anymore dazed than if it was one of the more perfect kisses in the world.

“Did that feel like what a supercomputer would do to you?? I-it’s me. Messy, waay too horny, and very awkward Jeremy. Now am I gonna have to deal with this problem myself?”

“Hopefully you boys won’t be taking care of any problem but detention. Move along you two, and keep that talk to the bedroom.” The vice principal walked away, muttering under her breathe about hormones.

Michael whispered to Jeremy, who still refused to let go of his hand, “You’re going to be awkward and uncomfortable all day aren’t you?”

Jeremy placed a kiss on the lip he had split, “Nothing about that is new. Now… maybe we can shock the Squip a little more?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Did Payless only have one pair of heels?”

 


End file.
